The continuing evolution of computers has produced an increased demand for add-on accessories such as memory devices, modems, and the like. This need has, in turn, led to the introduction of credit-card sized devices made in accordance with standards developed by Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA). Adoption of this standard has allowed for the near universal adaptation of an interface through which the above-mentioned accessories may be attached.
Unfortunately, although these so-called PC cards may be readily attached, the sockets that physically permit such connections can often be the source of trouble: these sockets may allow water, dirt, or other unwanted contaminants to enter the computer. When a PC card is installed into a PC card socket, the exposed area around the PC card is typically large enough for dust, dirt, moisture, and the like contaminants to enter the computer. As a result, although many PC-card-using computers are portable enough for remote use, their susceptibility to damage from foreign material often dictates that these machines be used only in clean, office-like environments. This is troublesome because some computers, such as portable computers, are often useful in environments that are not especially computer-friendly. Portable computers, including handhelds, are powerful, adaptable tools that have found use in manufacturing facilities, construction job sites, and a wide variety of harsh environments.
Attempts have been made to provide protective devices for use with PC cards. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,670 discloses a protective sleeve designed to fit around a PC card and the receiving socket. Brushes inside the sleeve clean the inserted end of the PC card and prevent the entry of dust into the computer. Although the '670 device may help reduce unwanted contamination, such a device is not sufficient for many situations. Many PC cards have an exposed input/output port into which linking cables and external components are attached or exchanged after the PC card is installed. Thus, while the '670 device may protect the interface between the computer and an inserted PC card, the '670 device does not protect the PC card input/output port.
What is needed is a PC card interconnect device that protects PC cards while permitting necessary signal transfer connections to be made. The device should protect a computer PC card socket and a PC card inserted therein, while providing a weather-tight connection between the computer, the PC card, and external components connected to the PC card.